Live to Fight Fight to Live
by Artemis Trinity
Summary: Onizuka adopted a girl and taught her to put all her effort into whatever she does. Now what happens when this girl joins his class as a helper teacher? How is the school going to cope with two Onizukas?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own GTO and I have no intention to steal it.

CHAPTER 1

I entered the principal's office with a resume. I ignored the people trying to stop me. "Don't go in there. Ms. Sakurai is in a meeting right now" one of the women said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"You think that a little meeting is going to stop me from going in there?" I asked continuing to walk forward.

"Onizuka, who do you think you are?! Why did you break that students desk!" a man's voice could be heard through the door.

"I didn't break anything… yet," I muttered

"You? They're talking about Onizuka" one of the students said

"Miss Aizawa, what are you doing here, you should be in class," the woman said

"Miss Fuyutsuki, it was my desk he broke" the girl said

"What did you do to piss him off?" I asked recognizing whom they were talking about

"Nothing, he just went wild and broke the desk. Why are you concerned anyway, he's a perverted teacher who doesn't have limitations" Aizawa said as Miss Fuyutsuki walked away "As a new student here I would advise you to stay away from him"

"Not possible" I said opening the door and walking quietly. I shut the door behind me. "Sir, don't yell. You're giving me a headache," I stated. The room got quiet quickly. "Miss, can we help you?" the man who was yelling asked "Right now we're in the middle of a meeting, please wait outside"

"No" I said simply walking over to Onizuka and kissing him on the cheek "Hi daddy" I muttered

"What did you say to me? If you're going to be a student here I'd advise you to listen and do as you're told" the man shouted

"Shove it," I stated shoving the bandana I had wrapped around my arm in the man's mouth.

"Mut mo may" the man tried to say. He spit the bandana out and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt "What do you think you're doing, young lady?" he asked angrily

"Hit me if it'll make you feel better, but don't start crying when I hit you back" I stated calmly.

"Let go of her" dad stated simply

"What would you do if she talked to you the way she just talked to me?" the man retorted

"I wouldn't do anything, Mr. Uchiyamada. I'm the one who taught her to talk like that" dad said proudly as the man let me go.

"You taught her to talk to adults like that?" Mr. Uchiyamada asked

"No, he taught me to talk to annoyances like that, and you're an annoyance" I stated "Ms. Sakurai you said I have a possibility of becoming a helper teacher."

"Yes, and I was going to assign you to Onizuka's class" Ms. Sakurai said smiling

"H-helper teacher?" Mr. Uchiyamada asked in shock "but she's just a kid"

"I've already finished college, and I'm going to be the greatest female teacher ever" I stated placing my resume on Ms. Sakurai's desk.

"A-already? How-how old are you? Who are you" Mr. Uchiyamada asked

"Yes, already. I'm sixteen. The name's Kumiko Onizuka" I stated answering each question.

"O-Onizuka? Mr. Onizuka, you married a sixteen-year-old girl?! I didn't think you'd stoop so low and you've been hitting on other women at that!" Uchiyamada stated shocked. Dad and I began laughing hysterically, soon joined by Ms. Sakurai, of whom looked over the resume. "What? Am I the butt of some joke?" Uchiyamada asked

"Kumiko is Mr. Onizuka's daughter" Ms. Sakurai said

"Daughter? How would a teenage girl be an offspring of Onizuka and be a scholar?" Uchiyamada asked

"I'm adopted," I stated "And what are you trying to say about my dad?"

"He's trying to say I'm an idiot" dad said

"I could have figured that much out on my own" I retorted rolling my eyes.

"If you're so smart then what college did you go to?" Uchiyamada asked

"Tokyo University, at the top of my class in all subjects" I boasted

"I don't believe you" Uchiyamada accused

"Call them if you don't believe me. Until then I've got class" I said "Thank you, Ms. Sakurai"

"It's third period now so I'll give you a note explaining to the teacher in there now" Ms. Sakurai said "Onizuka, take Kumiko to your class"

"Yes ma'am" dad saluted "Come on Kumiko"

We left the room. As dad closed the door he looked at me "Thank you. You really saved my ass back there. I was about to loose it"

"It's no problem, if that asshole hit me though, you'd have all rights to kick his ass. You are my guardian after all," I said smiling.

"You really like the gang leader look, don't you?" dad asked changing the subject.

"What do you expect, I've been your brat for seven years" I smirked "I just hope I don't distract the class with the mid-drift and leather skirt." Dad and I were laughing when we got to the class ""You think I could get a cigarette from ya on break?" I asked

"Sure, now get to class. Today's the day you become part teacher" dad laughed slapping me on the back.

"Don't make me sound like some monster, old man," I shouted angrily

"Hey, don't be so cruel I'm only eight years older than you" dad wined

"Actually, it's a six year difference. Please learn how to subtract properly," I retorted coldly as I opened the door.

"That's so cold, I think I got frostbite" dad joked

"I learned it from Ryuji, so blame him not me" I stated as I walked into the classroom and closed the door.

"May I help you?" Miss Fuyutsuki asked not even looking at me. She was writing on the chalkboard. I walked behind her behind her and placed the note on her head "You already call role?" I asked leaning on the chalkboard next to her. The note fell off here head. "It's you," she said looking at me.

"Who else would I be?" I asked

"Who's that chick, she's acting like Onizuka," a blonde boy whispered. I shot him a quick look "Hey girlie, read the note that fell off your head" I said

"Yeah exactly like Onizuka" this time it was a boy with long hair that goes to his shoulders. I trudged over to the boy with the long hair and slammed my hands on his desk "Hey brat, you got a problem with the way I act? I can break you like a little twig" I growled.

"M-ms. Onizuka, please. Fights are prohibited" Fuyutsuki said running over to us.

"Wrong girlie, fights are only prohibited on campus," I said, "So wadda ya say" I added "shall we take this across the street?" I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"Did you say Ms. Onizuka, Miss Fuyutsuki?" Aizawa asked

"Yes, I did. Wait, you're supposed to be a helper teacher, right?" Fuyutsuki asked. I ignored her. Instead I walked over to a boy wearing glasses. "Hi, I'm Kumiko Onizuka. What's your name?" I asked bending over to look him in the eye.

"Should a teacher really be hitting on her students?" the boy asked

"You know, when a girl asks your name, you're supposed to tell her," I said

"Ms. Onizuka, you know it's against the law for someone over eighteen to date a minor" the blonde boy said

"Shouldn't you be taking your job seriously?" the longhaired boy asked.

"Who can take their job seriously when there is someone as cute as him running free?" I asked smiling "And call me Kumiko. Ms. Onizuka makes me feel old."

"Do any of you have any questions for Ms… Kumiko, before we continue class

"Yeah" it was a boy with spiky hair this time "Are you Mr. Onizuka's wife?"

"Nope, I'm his daughter" I said

"Then Mr. Onizuka has been lying to us about his age? How old is he?" the blonde boy asked

"He's twenty-two. I'm sixteen, before that question comes up" I said

"If he's twenty-two and you're sixteen that means he would have had you at six years old" the boy I was hitting on said

"But he told me he was a virgin" Ms. Fuyutsuki said

"He is. Now here's my explanation for that" I said "When I was eight my parents abandoned me do to the fact that I asked a bunch of questions that they couldn't answer and drove them to the brink of insanity. So they packed me a couple of things and chucked me out on to the streets"

"How could a parent do such a thing?" Ms. Fuyutsuki gasped.

"She's just trying to make us feel sorry for her," Aizawa said

"Miyabi that's cruel" a boy with an innocent looking face said

"What was that shrimp?" Aizawa shouted standing abruptly out of her seat.

"Sit down you little bitch. I don't like you, so I won't hesitate to kick your scrawny little ass if you mess with the students I'm trying to help teach! And it's still legal" I said giving her a mean look "Besides I was asked about my dad so I'm telling' ya. I don't need anyone feelin' sorry for me!"

"What kind of teacher would talk to a student that way?" Aizawa asked

"My kind, now sit down and shut up. Don't piss me off" I said "Well anyways" I changed my attitude almost instantly "I lived on the streets for about a year when dad and uncle Ryuji found me and took me in. They may as well of saved my life"

"So that's how you became Mr. Onizuka's daughter?" the blonde boy asked

"Yep. Except he didn't like it when I tried to jump off a six story building" I said laughing, "Speaking of, don't do that, you could get hurt" The rest of the class, except for Aizawa's group, started laughing. Even Ms. Fuyutsuki laughed a little. "Other questions have gotta wait. For now, Blondie, what's his name?" I asked the blonde boy and pointed at the boy with the glasses.

"Murai answer her," the boy with the long hair whispered.

"Who's name?" the blonde boy asked

"His" I said still pointing.

"You mean Kikuchki?" Murai asked as I moved closer to him.

"Is that the boy I was hitting on?" I whispered. He nodded his head. "Alright then, what's his first name?"

"You'll hit on someone without knowing their name?" the boy with the spiky hair asked.

"Kusano, don't make her angry" the boy with the long hair whispered.

"I'm not trying to Fujiyoshi" Kusano whispered bask

"It's Yoshito" Murai said

"Thanks" I said

When class was finished I went up to the roof. "Daddy" I called.

"What s it Kumiko?" dad asked.

"Dad, I want you to arrange a date for me" I said

"So who's the boy?" dad asked

"Well, his names Yoshito Kikuchki" I said blushing

"Kikuchki? You like that braniac?" dad said laughing

"Daddy, you better get me that date, or I'll cry" I said putting my face in my hands.

"Okay, I'll do it. Just don't cry, okay?" dad said

"Thank you. Now give me a light," I said. I had taken one of his cigarettes. Dad lit the cigarette and I climbed up to the ledge above the door. "Onizuka" Murai's voice called as the door opened.

"Hi guys, what's up?" dad asked

"Why didn't you tell us you had a daughter?" Murai asked

"I didn't think I needed to" dad said

"But she was hitting on Kikuchki" Kusano said

"I always knew she had a strange taste in men" dad smirked. I finished the rest of the cigarette in one hit and put it out.

I quickly hung from the ledge at my waste and used my upper-body as a pendulum. I kissed Kikuchki, who was standing right under the ledge, on the cheek. "How's it going, cutie?" I said flipping off the ledge and landing in front of him. He moved his hand and touched his cheek where I kissed him. "What? It's not like I poisoned you," I said smiling "Man, how hot is it?" I asked as I took off my jacket

"It's one-hundred and six degrees today" Kikuchki said

"Well that's way too hot for me" I said taking off my shirt, reveling a lacy black bra.

"Mr. Onizuka, can you do something about her. She's practically naked" Murai said turning around

"No I'm not. I still have my bra, panties and skirt on," I said

"Whoa Kumiko, when did your boobs get so big?" Onizuka asked

"They've been this big for a while" I said

"What size are they?" Fujiyoshi asked staring.

"They're an E cup" I said proudly "And they're all natural"

"So when did Ryuji get you the boob job?" dad asked

"I just told you they're real! Kikuchki you know the difference between the feel of human tissue and silicone, right?" I asked

"Yeah, why?" Kikuchki asked taking a step back.

"Let me see your hand" I said holding out my hand. He hesitantly held out his hand. I grabbed it and pulled him a bit closer to me. "What is it?" Kikuchki asked.

"Just stay still" I said. I put his hand down my bra and onto my breast. I squeezed his hand so it squeezed by breast. "Is it real or not Kikuchki?" Onizuka asked. Kikuchki's face was beat red. "It's real," he said

"Ms. Onizuka, what are you doing?" Mr. Uchiyamada shouted

"Well, dad thought I got a boob job so in order to prove that I didn't I had Kikuchki, the only one who can tell the difference between a natural breast and silicone, feel it" I said

"But he's a student and you're a teacher! Why don't you have a shirt on?" Uchiyamada asked

"Did you know its a hundred and six degrees today? You really think I can stand this heat the way I was dressed?" I asked

"I don't care. Put some clothes on. Ms. Sakurai wants to see you" Uchiyamada shouted as he went back inside.

"Well, catch you guys later" I said letting go of Kikuchki's hand and picking up my shirt and jacket. I walked into the school.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own GTO and I have no intention to steal it._

_A/N: fair warning in this chapter I made the dictionary and thesaurus my friend._

_CHAPTER 2_

_I walked down the stairs with my shirt in my hand. The student's got quiet as I walked past them. "You're a teacher right?" I asked a guy with glasses and a glove on._

"_Yeah, why? Why don't you have your shirt on?" he asked_

"_It's too hot. I'm looking for the principals office, can you show me where it is. I managed to forget," I said_

"_Please, put something on" the man said. I put on my jacket. "There, happy now?" I asked_

"_Yes. Who are you anyway?" the man asked_

"_Kumiko, and you?" I asked_

"_I am Mr. Teshigawara," the man said_

"_Will you show me where the principals office is? Please, please, please Teshigawara-sand?" I asked putting my hands together in front of my face._

"_Fine, since you asked so nicely. I guess I should help you, young lady" Teshigawara said kindly._

"_Thank you" I said_

"_It's no problem. Are you a new student here?" Which class are you in?" Teshigawara asked_

"_Actually I'm a helper teacher in class 3-4" I said_

"_Class 3-4, I hear Mr. Onizuka hits on all the 'cute' girls in his class" Mr. Teshigawara said as he lead and I followed_

"_Don't worry, he won't stoop so low as to hit on me," I said smiling_

"_What do you mean by that?" he retorted_

"_Well, I'm his adopted daughter" I said simply_

"_How old are you? I wouldn't think he would adopt someone in their twenties," Teshigawara said_

"_Actually, I'm sixteen. I just finished school," I said_

"_I see" Mr. Teshigawara said, "We're here"_

"_Oh, thank you so much" I said walking into the office. "What is it Ms. Sakurai?"_

"_I was wondering how things were going in class" Ms. Sakurai_

"_It's going pretty good. Hey, it's okay for me to date a student, right?" I asked_

"_Well, I guess since you're sixteen it would be alright" Ms. Sakurai said_

"_Yay!" I said jumping up and down. I ran over to her and gave her a big hug "Thank you sooooo much, you're the best principal I know!"_

"_Well, thank you" Ms. Sakurai laughed_

"_Ms. Sakurai, did that girl come to see you?" Uchiyamada asked walking into the office "What are you doing to Ms. Sakurai?"_

"_I'm hugging her," I said letting go and turning to face him "If she didn't want me to touch her she would have hit me already" I said_

"_Why would someone want to hit you? You're reveling too much of yourself. You're a whore," Uchiyamada said_

"_Thanks for the compliment, fuck-head" I said walki9ng out of the room and slamming the door behind me. I went to class, still furious._

_I hate people like him. Who gave him the right to call people they don't even know whores? I thought. "What's with that look Kumiko?" dad asked_

"_I'll kill him," I said quietly under my breath._

"_What did you say?" dad asked. The boy who tried to defend me earlier stood up and walked and walked over to me. "Who are you going to kill?" he asked_

"_Yoshikawa, how do you know she said something about killing someone?" dad asked_

"_I heard her," the boy said_

"_The vice-principal shall die," I said as my body began to shake with anger._

"_What did the vice-principal do to you?" Yoshikawa asked. Tears began to flow down my cheeks. "Come on, it's okay. There's no need for tears. It couldn't have been that bad" Yoshikawa said trying to consol me. I fell to my knees. "Look at the cry-baby. What did the vice-principal do, call you a whore. Well it's the truth" Miyabi said standing up and laughing. The tears began to flow thicker. "I-I'm not a whore," I muttered looking up at the ceiling as a flash back came too me._

_8 years ago_

"_Honey, I can't take it anymore. Kumiko is driving me nuts" My mom said._

"_I know. We're teachers, we should be able to answer any question an eight year old throws at us, but not with her" My dad replied. It was ten o'clock and my biological parents thought I was asleep. I had come downstairs to get something to drink when I heard them talking. I was listening from outside the dining room. "I can't stand that little whore. I make one mistake and she corrects me. I'm going insane" mom cried_

"_I know dear. We'll get rid of her and tell the neighbors we sent her to boarding school" dad said_

"_Yeah, but where are we going to take her?" mom asked_

"_We'll drop her off in some alley and then we'll move so she can never find us again" dad replied_

"_That's a good idea, dear. We'll even fake a funeral for her. That way no one asks questions when she doesn't come back" mom said_

"_Okay, we'll do it tomorrow. So, let's get some rest" dad said. I heard the scraping of chairs against the hardwood floor and quickly but silently returned to my room._

_The next morning I woke up to my mother shaking me. "Hi, mommy. What's wrong?" I asked innocently "Am I late for school?"_

"_You're not going to school anymore" mom said coolly._

"_Why not?" I asked rubbing my eyes and sitting up._

"_Daddy and I are taking you some place else" mom said_

"_Where are we going?" I asked_

"_You'll see when we get there. Don't worry" she replied packing some of my clothes in a backpack._

_We got into the car and drove silently for over an hour. "We're here" dad said stopping the car._

"_What's this place?" I asked_

"_Why don't you go see? I hear it's really fun" mom said_

"_Do you promise not to leave me here?" I asked_

"_We promise," they said together. I got out of the car, wanting to trust them but all the while knowing I couldn't. "I love you mommy and daddy," I said slinging my backpack over my shoulder and closing the door. I began to walk away from the car; once I was far enough away they drove away quickly. "Bye, you little whore!" they shouted back_

_I managed to live on the streets for a year before I couldn't take it anymore. In the dead of night, I climbed up a six story building on the one-year anniversary of my abandonment. Once I was atop the building I wrote a suicide note on my leg. A bike gang was in the area, not that I really cared. I dove off the building head first, listening to the wind rush past me and wishing for the end. A blonde guy jumped into the air and caught me, not caring about the consequences of his actions. Saving someone he didn't even know, he landed on the concrete on his back with me in his arms, protecting me from any injuries. "What's wrong with you, kid?" the guy asked_

"_Ekichi, are you alright? What were you thinking?" a man, of whom I would soon find out, was Ryuji, asked._

"_I don't care" I said, "I want to die. I've been living on these cursed streets for a whole year and I'd rather be living six feet under right now." Tears were going down my face by now. "What's a kid like you doing attempting suicide?" Ryuji asked, "Did you even write a suicide note like most people?" I nodded my head and pulled up the ripped leg of my pants a bit to reveal the note. "It was convenient," I said shrugging my shoulders._

"_Come on, let's get something to eat" Ekichi said standing up and helping me up as well._

_When we got to the restaurant Ryuji looked at me. "So, how old are you?" he asked_

"_Nine" I replied meekly._

"_Now why is a nine year sold trying to kill herself?" Ekichi asked sweetly_

"_And where are your parents?" Ryuji asked_

"_I don't have parents. Not anymore" I said_

"_What do you mean by that?" Ryuji replied_

"_My parents, those bastards, dropped me off in some alley and drove away calling me a whore. They tricked me, even though I knew what they were planning, I fell for it. I didn't think they'd go through with it" I replied as tears swelled up in my eyes._

"_It's okay. Some parents can be like that. You just ended up with some real crappy parents" Ekichi said "What's your name kid?"_

"_My name? It's Kumiko Shiba," I said wiping my eyes._

"_Well guess what Kumiko" Ekichi said with a bright smile "You now have a dad who won't leave you in an alley. I'll teach you everything I know. That is if you decide to take me."_

"_As long as your friend Ryuji will be my uncle," I said smiling slightly._

"_I guess I can play uncle" Ryuji said_

"_Um… Mr. Ekichi, are you sure you can teach me anything new? That's the reason my parents left me in the first place, because they could no longer answer my questions," I said simply, lowering my eyes._

"_Well, you don't know how to fight do you?" Ekichi asked. I shook my head. "And can you ride a motorcycle or drive?" he continued_

"_You'd really teach a nine year old how to drive and ride a motorcycle?" I asked suspiciously._

"_Sure, why not?" Ekichi asked_

"_Isn't it illegal for someone under a certain age to drive?" I asked_

"_Ekichi Onizuka doesn't care" Ryuji laughed_

"_Then I guess that makes me Kumiko Onizuka," I said with a laugh of my own._

"_So you'll accept my offer?" Ekichi, my new dad asked._

"_As long as you promise not to leave me," I said_

"_No more attempted suicides" dad said, "That's my first rule as your dad""Okay daddy," I said_

"_That's so funny, daddy Ekichi" Ryuji laughed_

"_So is uncle Ryuji" Ekichi returned._

_Present Time_

"_I'm not a… a…" I tried to say_

"_A what?" Yoshikawa asked_

"_He didn't" dad asked_

"_That S.O.B. called me a…" I stopped again_

"_The same as your real parents, huh?" dad asked. I nodded my head. "Don't cry, I'll take care of it" dad said. I reached and grabbed his arm. I began to calm down. "What is it?" dad asked_

"_No, I'll do it. It's my problem," I said standing._

_I wiped away the tears and took one of dad's cigarettes and lit it._

_After a calming drag I looked at Aizawa. "Call me what you wish, but I know all about your type" I said pointing at her "Your parents aren't always home, and when they are they're always fighting. You're insecure so you think you have to take it out on other people so you don't feel so bad."_

"_Wh-what did you say?" she shouted, faltering a bit_

"_You heard me" I replied, "I'll be back" I returned to the faculty room. I glanced around the room and made sure Uchiyamada was in there. I jumped up on the desk "Uchiyamada!" I shouted. The room grew silent as the vice-principal left Ms. Sakurai's room. "What's all the commotion!?" he yelled. I pointed at him. "Where do you get off calling me a whore?" I yelled. Everyone in the room stared at him. "The last time I was called a whore was by my biological parents before they abandoned me. If you dare call me one again you will regret it dearly," I said. He started laughing. "What are you going to do? You're just a kid," he said. I jumped off the desk and grabbed him by the collar with one hand. "I'm a teenaged girl with an anger problem and a fighting spirit," I said lifting him off the ground with one hand._

"_I would advise you to put me down Ms. Onizuka" Uchiyamada said as Fuyutsuki walked in with dad._

"_You heard him Kumi, put him down" dad said crossing his arms and smiling._

"_Okay then" I replied shrugging "Daddy, you wanna open the window for me?" Dad looked at me. "No Kumi, you're not throwing him out the window" he said_

"_Fine" I said gripping the collar with my other hand. I moved my body into a stance that dad had taught me. I spun ninety degrees and threw Uchiyamada against the opposite wall._

_I took a hit off the cigarette and looked at dad. "There ya go, I put him down," I said dusting my hands._

"_Good girl" dad said patting me on the back as Ms. Sakurai exited her office._

"_What was that loud thud?" she asked_

"_Uchiyamada told Kumi to put him down and that's what she did" dad said_

"_After a short flying lesson, of course" I added_

"_Why did you have him in the air in the first place?" Ms. Sakurai asked._

"_He made her cry and she gets pissed when someone makes her cry" dad said_

"_I see" Ms. Sakurai said, "What he said to you, did that make you cry?"_

"_Yes, I've got bad memories involving that word" I said_

"_I see. I'll keep him from saying it to you again" Ms. Sakurai said_

"_Thank you," I said "I'll catch you later" I took the last hit off he cigarette and put it out on my boot._

_I returned to class and looked around the room. Kikuchki was sitting at his desk reading, while the rest of the class was talking. I crept over to Kikuchki as dad walked in. The class got quiet and Kikuchki laid his book down with is eyes closed. I quickly moved forward and kissed him on the lips. "Ha ha, got you," I said as he quickly backed up._

"_What did you do that for?" he asked wiping his mouth._

"'_Cuz I like you" I said smiling "And you weren't paying attention"_

"_So you kiss him?" Murai asked_

"_Yep" I replied sitting on the edge of Kikuchki's desk_

"_Mr. Onizuka, can you please control her?" Kikuchki asked_

"_Control her? How?" dad asked_

"_You don't know how to control your own daughter? You're pathetic" Aizawa snorted._

"_He's not pathetic," I said jumping off the desk and moving over to her. "There's just nothing he can do that frightens me"_

"_I could kick your butt" dad said, "I haven't taught you everything I know yet"_

"_Dad, I can read your moves and uncle Ryuji taught me a few tricks too" I replied_

"_He did?" dad asked_

"_Yeah" I said_

"_I've gotta see this. After school, show me what you've got" dad said_

"_Where?" I asked_

"_The field behind the school" dad said_

"_And the stakes?" I asked_

"_I'll take you on a date if you can beat Onizuka" Murai said_

"_No way" I said "If I K.O. dad Kikuchki has to go on a date with me" I said_

"_I'll take that gamble" Kikuchki said "And what if Onizuka were to win?" I tapped my lip thinking. "Oh, I know. I'll take you guys for sushi if this old man can beat me" I said smiling at the idea._

"_You've got a deal" dad replied as a bell rang_

"_It's someone else's turn to teach, so dad," I said smiling and beckoning him closer. He moved in "Get out!" I shouted. Dad covered his ears and nodded his head. He left the room as the vice-principal came in. "what the hell are you doing on your feet again?" I asked as the door shut behind him._

"_I'm here to teach a class because the teacher that is supposed to teach this class is sick today" the vice principal said "Now shut up and do as I tell you." I gave him one of those 'are you stupid' looks. "You wanna try that again?" I asked crossing my arms and cocking my head to one side._

"_You heard me, you little-" I lunged at him and held him three inches off the ground with my non-dominant hand. I slammed him against the chalkboard, glaring murder at him. "Go ahead and say it," I said, "I told you you would regret it but you obviously didn't learn from our last encounter," I growled._

"_Th-this is assault on a co-worker" he stuttered._

"_And your point is" I said_

"_Put me down this instant" he said as I began to walk toward the open window._

"_I've warned you about my temper. You just keep pushing my buttons," I said looking at him eye to eye "Everything about you pisses me off. I may be a kid but you have to remember I was raised by Ekichi Onizuka." I dangled him out the window before he could say anymore._

"_Dude, Uchiyamada's getting man-handled by a girl" a senior who was in gym class shouted_

"_You see what happens when you infuriate me?" I asked releasing him for a second and gripping him again as he screamed as if he were falling to his death. "Oh no, you're going to fall two stories" I mocked, "It's not high enough for you to die. If we were on the roof then it would be a different story" I said with a low chuckle._

"_Please, please let me back in" Umeda begged_

"_Not until you plead for forgiveness and supplicate clemency," I stated "Otherwise you fall"_

"_What? I don't even know what those words mean," Uchiyamada said, now in a panic._

"_She said you have to apologize and beg for mercy," Kikuchki said pushing his glasses up on his face._

"_Of course Kikuchki would know what she meant" Murai said as Uchiyamada began to beg and plead for forgiveness and for me to spare him._

"_Whatever, I'm jaded now" I said bringing him back in the room and chucking him to the side._

"_Are you easy to bore?" Kikuchki asked pushing his glasses again_

"_Only if they cave as easily as he did" I said "But you're one I cannot grow weary of."_

"_Why is it you've chosen me?" Kikuchki asked_

"_Because you are both cute and smart," I said, "So I've set out to make you mine." Kikuchki sighed. "And if I told you I wasn't straight?" he asked_

"_I'm willing to gratify you in anyway you see fit" I replied with a demure smile._

"_So straight forward" he replied "But truth be told, I am straight"_

"_And I'm still willing to gratify you" I said as he blushed._

"_You were right to take Onizuka as your father" Murai said. I smirked and looked at him. "Actually he's the one that __**taught **__me to be so straight forward with my feelings" I said "My large vocabulary just helps me. Especially when people are completely clueless as to what I am saying"_

"_Why would someone not want to be understood?" Murai asked._

"_Because I've never been good at telling people things like this in simple words" I replied "Plus it's fun to see them get all flustered because they don't understand."_

"_You're an odd one" Murai said_

"_Yep, you got a problem with that?" I asked_

"_N-no" Murai said with the is-she-gonna-kick-my-ass look on his face._

"_Don't worry, I won't kick your ass" she replied laughing at the look on his face as the bell sang through the halls signaling the end of school._


End file.
